A new beginning
by Purple Shadow Wolf
Summary: It's one year after the big fight over the Mew Aqua. Kish, Pie and Taruto decided to stay on Earth. Kish still hasn't given up on Ichigo and decides to force Mint, Ichigo's best friend, into dating him, to make Ichigo jealous. Over time he falls for Mint. There's only one problem: Kaji, another alien, has set his sights on Mint too... KishxMint.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all KishxMint fans. This is my very first story and I'm very excited to continue it. Since I'm not a girl of many words, I'll just let you continue to the story…

**Prologue**

Minto Aizawa sighed as she walked down the snow-covered pavement. It had been a long day at Café Mew Mew and she was tired. It took up a lot her of energy ordering the others around and besides, someone as wealthy and important as her shouldn't be working anyway. Well, that's how she saw it…

"Mint wait up!" she heard a voice behind her shout. Mint knew that voice and it was the last person she wanted to see at that moment. She was cold, tired and now… irritated.

'Maybe if I pretend I didn't hear her, she'll give up and leave me alone' she thought to herself. Apparently luck wasn't on her side, because Ichigo ran up to her.

"What do you want?" Mint asked annoyed. Ichigo smiled at her, oblivious to Mint's annoyance, directed at her. "Just want to walk home with you". Mint sighed and just continued walking at a faster pace, trying her best to ignore Ichigo's ranting.

After about 10 minutes, Mint heard a twig snap and stopped abruptly. "Did you hear that?" she whispered. "No, what was it?" Ichigo asked loudly, looking around confused. Mint put her hand over Ichigo's mouth "Shut up…" Mint growled.

Mint saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. She paused, then leaped for a nearby tree. She missed. "You're fast little bird… but not fast enough…" she heard a male voice say above her. She looked up, but no one was there.

"I'm over here…" the voice was heard behind her, she turned. Nothing… She was getting more irritated by the minute.

"Show yourself coward!" she ordered. She felt someone tap her on the back. "Aww, don't be like that…" She turned around and glared at the person before her.

"Kisshu?"

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yayyyy, my first review and on the same day I published my story too. Thank you sooo much Greenlillies!

Anyway, my update…

**A new friend… or foe?**

"Kisshu?"

In front of Mint stood a male, a little taller than her, with green hair, golden eyes and big ears. Only difference was that he was dressed differently. He had on a dark blue shirt and black shorts, with dark blue boots, reaching up to his mid thigh.

"Uh… no, but I'll be this Kisshu if you want me to…" he said with a big smirk. Mint grimaced and took a step back. Ichigo was beside her in a flash.

"He may not be Kish, but he sure does sound like him" she whispered to Mint, annoyed. The green haired male looked Mint up and down and his smirk widened. He took a step towards Mint and lifted his hand up to her cheek.

He brought his face closer to hers, puckered up his lips and closed his eyes. He expected Mint's mouth to collide with his; instead he felt a warm, gloved hand collide with his cheek. He retracted back to his previous position.

"PERVERT!" Mint shouted, touching her pendant on her neck, ready to transform. She felt a hand on her arm. It was Ichigo's. Mint calmed down and glared at the male.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled at her.

"I'm a pervert, as you stated earlier and… I want you" he said licking his lips. Mint's face grew blood red from anger, then she stormed down the road.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. My name is Kaji and I'm here because my ship crash-landed onto your planet… about 2 days, in your time, ago" he jumped in front of Mint, stopping her from walking.

"Hello Koneko-chan…" a voice called from beside Ichigo. The other three looked at where the voice came from.

Kisshu…

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked annoyed. Kisshu pouted, but then floated to her and gave her a hug, catching her off guard.

"I came to visit you" he smiled at her. Mint thought she saw sincerity in his eyes, but she quickly brushed it away. It was Kisshu, there was no way he could ever be sincere…

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? I HAVE A BOYFRIEND. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" Ichigo shouted at Kisshu. He just pouted.

"Awww, but kitten…" he came to hug her again, but Mint was in front of her in a flash.

" Are you deaf? She told you to leave her alone. Can't you get it through that thick head of yours…" Kish drew his twin blades, ready to attack Mint.

"Don't you dare touch her".

Kaji glared at Kish, only for his eyes to widen in surprise at the alien before him. The being before him looked exactly like him, minus the clothes.

"Has the little birdie finally gotten herself a boyfriend?" Kish, who doesn't get surprised easily, even though there was an exact replica of him before him, smirked at Mint, behind Kaji.

Mint had had enough. She transformed into Mew Mint and flew at him, but was stopped by Kaji. "Don't worry my little lovebird, I'll be here to protect you" Kaji said, hugging Mint.

Kish burst into laughter and Mint paled. "What… did you call me?" she asked, astonished.

Well, I guess that's it…

Please read and review…


	3. Chapter 3

Kish smirked at Mint, after his laughing fit. He faced Kaji, ready for battle. Kaji narrowed his eyes at Kish. He drew his weapon. Two small daggers, with the engraving of twin snakes on the hilt.

Kish also drew his swords, disappeared from view and appeared behind Kaji. Kaji, who had expected this, turned around and faced Kish. "Oh my, seems we're a little slow" Kaji taunted. Kish slashed at Kaji with one of his sai, but he was too slow, because next thing he knew Kaji had slashed him across his chest. It was a deep cut. Kish winced and grabbed his chest, willing the pain to go away. 'Damn, those daggers are sharp'…

Mint and Ichigo watched the fight, different thoughts going through their minds. Ichigo wanted to help Kish, she might not like him very much and he was annoying as hell, but she knew he wasn't pure evil. He proved that during the whole Deep Blue escapade.

Mint, on the other hand, didn't want to help either of them. She never really liked Kish, even after he supposedly 'turned good'. Kaji, she just couldn't stand. She saw him as a selfish, arrogant, pretentious pervert. All she wanted to do was just go home, drink her tea and climb into her warm, soft bed. Was that too much to ask? Other girls get to do that and so much more. But no, she had to watch two aliens fight over… why where they fighting anyway? She forgot… and she was sure they couldn't remember either. She sighed; she'll never understand 'commoners'.

"Shouldn't we help Kish?" Ichigo voiced her thoughts. Mint looked at her like she had lost her mind, she thought Ichigo hated Kish. Ichigo sighed, "Yeah, I don't like him, but he said he's good, we should at least help him. I don't trust Kaji."

Mint looked at Kish and Kaji. Ichigo could tell Mint was thinking it over. After a while Mint looked at Ichigo. "No, I don't care whether he's good or not, or if you trust Kaji or not. I've had enough, I'm tired and I'm going home." With that said, she turned and walked towards her home, leaving a stunned Ichigo behind.

***************************Time skip**************************

Mint sat on her bed, a cup of tea in her hand. She yawned and took another sip of the delicious beverage. She was tired. She didn't care to look at the time, but she knew it was past midnight. She took the last sip of her tea and put it on the tray, next to her bed. The maids will take it to the kitchen for her… She lay down and pulled her covers over her. She lay still on her bed.

After about a minute she started to shiver. For some reason it was cold.

She sat up on her bed and looked around. The window was open… She didn't remember opening her window earlier the morning. She decided to shrug it off and just close the window.

She stood up and walked to the window in her dark blue pajamas and light blue gown. She leaned forward to reach the window's handle. Then she felt a hand on her back. She gasped and turned around. She was face to face with a smirking alien. He had blue and black clothes on. Kaji.

He walked closer to Mint, limiting the space between them. Mint liked her space and him being so close made her feel very uncomfortable. She took a step back, her eyes on him.

"Be care-", was all she heard before she felt herself fall from her window…

Sorry for the bad fight scene. I am HORRIBLE at fight scenes


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took SO long to update. I only have the computer some days, since it's at my mom's house (my mom and dad are divorced). So I can't always update. I apologize.

I really am sorry…

Before she knew what happened, she felt air around her. She felt light, free… For a moment she smiled, it was her element, air. She felt happy, for the first time in her life, she was truly happy… Then it hit her. She was falling, through air… She panicked; this could be her last moments on earth. She did not have the DNA of a mountain cat like Ichigo, she couldn't grab a tree's branch like Pudding would be able to do, she was a bird, a fragile bird.

This was probably karma. She wasn't the nicest person you could know. Hell, she was the meanest person she knew. She closed her eyes, preparing for the pain…

Pain that never came… Instead she felt a pair of arms around her, strong arms. She also recognized that smell. That horrible smell… Kisshu. He wasn't the cleanest person, or alien, she knew and she was sure he didn't have a home to live in, which meant he wouldn't be able to bathe, thus resulting in his smell. He also didn't care about personal hygiene like she did. And now he was holding her. Holding her in his, probably never washed, hands. Right now she didn't care about the fact that he just saved her life. She was disgusted.

"Get you filthy hands off of me!" she ordered. Next thing she knew, she dropped to the floor. "Hey! That hurt. What'd you do that for?" she asked angrily. He smirked at her and crossed his arms. "You told me to put you down and well… I did."

"I meant put me down, GENTLY! I could've broken something". Mint glared daggers at Kish. If she had broken a leg or an arm, she wouldn't be able to audition at The Joffrey Ballet School the upcoming month.

It was her dream to attend the ballet school and after that, to be a professional ballerina. It was her dream since she was little. It was her life goal. She didn't care about anything else, only ballet. It was her destiny!

"I don't care what you say, you said to put you down and I did exactly that" he stated. He was annoyed. After all he saved her and didn't even get a thank you from her. He didn't understand why Ichigo was her friend. She was such a brat. A brat, who only cares about herself and always gets what she wants. He met a lot of arrogant people over the years, but Mint took the cake.

"What are you even doing here?" Mint's voice brought him back from his thoughts. Her arms were crossed and she had a scowl on her face. After Mint had left, Ichigo had left, leaving him to the mercy of that other person…alien… He had a striking resemblance to him. That much Kish had noticed. He had also noticed that the other guy was much stronger than him. That's why he had fled. He wasn't one to back down from a fight or one to quit, but he knew when he was overmatched. He had a gash across his chest and it hurt like hell. He also had little slashes all over his body.

"I just walked past here, when you fell from the window… Why were you falling from the window anyway. Were you trying to kill yourself or something? I know some people have the tendency to do that."

"What? Are you crazy? Wait, don't even answer that… I'm not suicidal. I wouldn't even think about that," Mint seemed really shocked. "That Kaji alien was in my room and surprised me… Well, you can go now…"

Mint looked Kish thoroughly and saw all the marks on him, she also knew he had a gash across his chest and he also looked in pain. She felt kind of guilty, she could have helped him and she didn't.

"Um… could I ask you something…" Kish looked uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. He didn't have the usual smirk on his face and he uncrossed his arms. He also stood straighter and didn't slump. She nodded. "Um… Could I… stay here… just for tonight. Ichigo said she can't, because her parents might find me and said I should ask you, your parents are never home…" He looked hopeful and she knew if he had to, he'd go on his knees.

Mint just stared at him. Kish. Stay in her mansion. KISH. Stay in HER mansion.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" she shouted. Kish sighed. He knew she would say no.

"It's okay, I'll find somewhere else to sleep…" he began to walk away from her and her mansion.

"Wait…" he stopped, "where did you stay before tonight?" she was curious. She suspected he didn't have a home, but wasn't sure.

He turned around. "On the street" he answered simply. "Look, if you can't let me stay here, could you just let me cover up my wounds with a bandage or something… please".

Mint gasped. Please. Kish. Said. Please… He must really be desperate.

"Fine".

Kish looked at her, shocked "What?"

Mint growled, "I said fine. You can stay here… but you sleep in your own room… and you have a bath first…"

Kish smiled. Yes, smiled, not smirked.


End file.
